


Deaf Kokichi AU: とにかく聴覚は過大評価されています

by Basically_Kichi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Deaf Character, Deaf Oma Kokichi, High School, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Middle School, Multi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically_Kichi/pseuds/Basically_Kichi
Summary: とにかく聴覚は過大評価されています means hearing is overrated anyways (according to google)Kokichi's only memory of his true parents were them sending him into the arms of a man he'd soon be told to call "Daddy."But when he hears one of "Daddy's" other children crying into the arms of the eldest and he wanders in, what happens when a drunk "Daddy" walks in, and the child and Kokichi are instructed to hide in the closet, cover their ears, and shut their eyes?________K im real bad at summaries but there will be a bunch of triggering topics in this book, i didn't put the angst tag because im bad at angst but i guess it could be called angst.Here are a fee things to clarify!· Rantaro only lost one sister at the age of 6· Some characters personalities will either be very ooc or pre-game· I always try to put trigger warnings in the notes or at the start of the chapter but if i do miss something please tell me!· I mean i hope you enjoy i guess, this probably won't be very great but i'll try!· My updates will be very random but i'll try to post at least once a week!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & DICE, Oma Kokichi & Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 25





	Deaf Kokichi AU: とにかく聴覚は過大評価されています

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thanks for checking this out! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW:  
> R*pe  
> Minor panic attack  
> Non-consensual touching

Ouma heard crying.

And that wasn't that strange, various children always cried in this house, but this time, Ouma had the privilege of finding the culprit of the sobs.

He looked into the crack of the door opening to see a girl with green chestnut colored hair in pigtails crying into a young women's arms. The woman had fairly big eyebags resting on her porcelain face, her long messy brown hair resting on her back as she pet the head of the young girl infront of her.

Ouma pushed the door accidentally and went the door made a creak noise the young woman stared at the door with such hatred that Ouma had to step back, furthermore proving the point that someone was in fact there.

The young woman grabbed the little girl by her shoulders and pushed her behind her back.

The young woman creeped forward slowly towards the door, bracing herself as if she was waiting to be jumped.

Ouma crawled into a ball, sje was gonna hurt him like Daddy did right? She was gonna touch him like Daddy did? She was gonna do everything Daddy does wasn't she? Wasn't she? Wa-

His thoughts were interrupted by a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked up to she comforting honey brown eyes looking at him.

"I'm s- sorry!" Ouma wailed before jumping into her arms, she quickly caught him and grasped him tightly into a hug.

She shushed him with a finger to her lips as soon as Ouma was put back on the floor, he nodded in understanding before slowly following the woman back inside the room.

He was sat down on the bed next to the green-chestnut haired girl, who stared at him curiously.

They were silent for a few seconds before the girl held out a slightly shaking hand in Ouma's direction.

"I'm Kasumi Rantaro! You can call me Sumi though! What's your name?" The young woman chuckled a little before sitting down next to Kasumi.

"Kokichi Ouma....." Ouma said, hesitantly. The girl giggled a little before turning to the woman with a childish pout of her face.

"C'mon Rumi-chan, it's rude to not introduce yourself to new friends!"

The woman smiled a little before nodding her head and turning to Ouma,

"Kusumoto Harumi, but call me Rumi m'kay? I doubt you'll be able to remember my full name anyways.

Ouma nodded happily before turning back to Kasumi,

"Y- you wanna be my friend?"

Kasumi nodded furiously before holding her hand in a strange position, Ouma blinked, confused.

"Koki-chan, this is called rock, paper, scissors! Friends play fun games together, and now we're friends, so we gotta have lots of fun m'kay!"

Kasumi continued to explain rock paper scissors to Ouma before loud banging appeared on the door. Harumi shot up, carrying Ouma and the now crying Kasumi to her closet.

The banging at the door seemed to be getting louder each passing second.

"Kasumi, Kokichi, stay in here. Do not leave, as soon as i close this door, shut your eyes tight and cover your ears." She spoke with utmost importance. Kasumi and Ouma nodded.

She gave them one last smile before she quickly shut the closet door and cautiously walked near the door.

Ouma was looking near the entrance of the door, he could see. The closet didn't close correctly, so he fearfully watched as the door bust open to a very disheveled looking Daddy holding a bottle of some sorts. 

Ouma saw Harumi gulp nervously as Daddy walked closer to her, licking his lips clean of the liquor surrounding them.

Ouma looked to Kasumi to see her holding her ears closed and her eyes shut.

When Ouma looked back, the scream that escaped from Harumi's mouth blasted his eardrums, he would've screamed if the sight of Harumi's shaking face with tears wasn't traumatizing enough.

Harumi kept screaming, and Ouma's dead blank stare was becoming dimmer with the horrid sight infront of him.

He started shaking violently before he felt Kasumi rest her head against his shoulder. Ouma shut his eyes tightly.

And then, the sound stopped. He opened his eyes, hoping the sight infront of him would be over and he and Kasumi could be embraced by Harumi's motherly arms again, but it seemed like the disgusting scene was still occuring.

Ouma thought Harumi had simply stopped screaming, but when he looked at her face, it was clear she wasn't.

Ouma didn't hear when the door was bust down by two men in blue. Ouma didn't hear when Daddy's shouts of rung around the room as he was carried away. He didn't hear when Harumi's screams stopped and her limp body pointed to the closet before she seemed to pass out and was carried away. 

When the officer opened the closet door, he looked in horror at the open dead eyes of the purple haired child infront of him and the sobbing child right next to him.

He quickly called over some help and they were given shiny blankets. 

After that, Ouma's memory goes fuzzy. But what he does know is that he and Kasumi were sent to an orphanage.

His first night there was terrible, he kept staring at the door, expecting Daddy to burst in and hurt Kasumi or him again. So the first night, Ouma slept in Kasumi's bed. 

She didn't mind, in fact she appreciated it more than Ouma thought. 

During their time at the orphanage, Ouma met, wht he liked to call, his DICE.

When Kasumi and Ouma snuck out and went looking for small things to nab, they saw this boy sitting in this box. The two walked over, to find out he was from the same orphanage.

With that one push, DICE began forming.

They called Ouma 'boss' or 'joker' and Ouma was having the time of his life.

He dubbed Kasumi 'Ace' because he deemed her his secret weapon and right-side woman.

Ouma was almost drawn to tears when he found DICE practicing JSL just to be able to talk to him. And then, their relationship strengthened with the added studying of JSL all together.

Months passed, and while Ouma and the rest of DICE were sitting outside, 'plotting' as Ouma liked to call it, but it was quite obvious they were just eating snacks in a circle, when one of the nuns walked up to them and told them of a very special event,

"Hello children, in a few days we will be having a 'adoption festival' of sorts. Many potential parents from 4 or 5 close neighborhoods will be coming over to see all the children here, please dress nicely and choose a type of entertainment you'd like to preform at the festival." She handed them each a slip of paper.

Once she left, Hearts spoke up,

"Hmmm, what do you think boss?"

"They all are close neighborhoods to each other and fact is any house would be better than this garbage dump" Ouma signed as Jester snickered.

"Oh oh! You are right!" Diamond started, showing his explosive personality as he spoke, "These houses are plenty close! Which means we could cause our usual mischief!" Jester nodded his head at Diamond's statement.

"While that is true, there is still the matter of what we will preform, and, most importantly, if our potential guardians would allow us to even continue to cause said mischief" Spade said, her voice as serious as ever.

Ace nodded at this and turned to Ouma to sign Spade's words before continuing to sign as she spoke,

"We'd need a sort of plan to fond the cream of the crop! They need to let us hamg out but y'know they also gotta let us not starve and stuff, they gotta still care."

Ouma nodded before starting to half sign half speak his plan,

"We'll create a sort of play or food that'll be slightly crude or something strict and karen parents won't like, a sort of test to find the perfect parent. When we each find one we like, we gotta make sure they choose us, if your first pick doesn't work out, we'll do it again to find another. Now all we need is a sort of crude-ish idea"

Jester raised her hand high and started jumping up and down. 

"Does no body have an idea? Seriously?" Ouma said, clearly teasing Jester. Jester huffed before standing up and squishing Ouma's cheeks. 

"Ok ok stop! Geez what's your idea anyway!" Ouma sais with a smile on his face.

Jester giggled wildly as she prepped her hamds to sign,

"We should sing a creepy or misleading song song yup yup heeheehee! It'll either draw out the cool ones or the slightly crazies right right! And cause boss-chan is so cute cute uh-huh uh-huh im sure it'll be super duper easey peaseyyyy!"

"Me and Diamond can make snacks that people who don't wanna sing can go pass out yup yup heehee it'll be like a in flight movie except there's no flight!"

Ouma nodded at the idea before starting to talk,

"Good idea Jester! Now i say we sing something, Spades and Domino, can you guys be on music?"

The two nodded. Ouma smiled,

"Great! Diamond and Jester will be on food! Me and Ace will sweet talk the nuns to let us hold a little karaoke! Everyone else can either make sort of costumes or help out in the kitchen!"

And with that, DICE set off with trying to find some of the chillest coolest parents out there!

Mean while, a woman with green hair and brown eyes held onto her son while she checked the mail. Her hands shook as she woke her son.

"L- look Amami! Look at this picture! S- she's right there! Oh look honey! On the 31st! We'll go pick her up on the 31st! You're gonna get your little sister back!"

The woman smiled with tears in her eyes as she began to hug the photo and her son,

"Oh Kasumi, my baby girl, we'll get you soon, don't worry, mommy's coming!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Also, did you know one of Rantaro's Sisters are in DICE? See what i did there~
> 
> I made a playlist on spotify for this fic so if you wanna check that out go ahead and click the link below!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4xwkKW8dVH92fvKhgxIRCw?si=bppPSxNHRnOUgfJv57Qw6w&utm_source=copy-link


End file.
